


Sweet Devotion

by Diamondwraithsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a good boyfriend, Ball Gag, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Playful brat Ace, Praise Kink, Slight Oral Sex, bottom!Deuce, easily embarrassed Deuce, talk of pecs as tits, tiddy fucking Deuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: After an awkward conversation about Deuce's bare chest and a groping session from Ace, Deuce spends his even using his pecs to give his lover a titty fuck.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking with a sweet friend of mine about Deuce having his pecs fucked by Ace. This happened. Please enjoy. Feel free to comment. ^^
> 
> P.S. The next chapter of Love Crisis is in the works! ^^ Thank you for your patience.

Some days at work just felt like they dragged on. Checking patients, running errands, filling out medical forms. These were all very important jobs that needed to be fulfilled but that didn’t make Deuce any less bored.

Deuce muttered as he walked down the deck. With each step, he looked over the report in his hands. He had to turn this in to Marco so he had to make sure there were no misspellings. Doing his job had become easier over the years but he still suffered from anxiety of performing badly. Even after all this time, he could still hear his family’s words of ridicule echo in his mind. Each day failure felt like it was branding his skin, his sou-!

“Hey there, Beautiful!” The voice mixed with the sudden full-body pressure up against his back pulled a loud squeak from his throat. He jolted slightly, spine going a little rigid. His fingers clamped up rather than relaxing, keeping his report in place. The familiar chuckle in his ears caused him to relax back as strong arms embraced him.

“Ace, not now. I gotta get back to the infirmary.” Deuce sighed. He closed the file so that none of the papers would fly off.

“Aww…. C’mon, Baby.” Ace whined, suck on the shell of Deuce’s ear. “Let me hold ya.”

“Fine.”

“Great!” Ace grinned as his hands went to Deuce’s muscular chest. Each hand trailed over the soft skin and swirled around relaxed nipples before each hand cupped one of the young doctor’s large pecs. He began to squeeze and massage the firm muscles. “Because I’ve been wantin’ ta grope these massive tits all day!”

Deuce’s eyes grew wide as his lover’s words filled his ears. The resulting flush on his cheeks matched the intense color of Ace’s necklace. Too shocked to do much more, Deuce look about the deck in horror. Their crewmates were looking over and smirking as they watched Ace heft Deuce’s “tits”. He felt like he was on display for all the world to see and they were just watching his boyfriend bounce his pecs.

“A-Ace!” Deuce tried to speak normally but all that came out was a panicked squeak. He wanted to grab at Ace’s hands but couldn’t seem to ungrip the folder held tightly in his hands. “Those aren’t t-tits!”

“Sure they are! They’re fuckin’ huge…” Ace smirked and lowered his voice to whisper in Deuce’s ear. His hot breath puffed against Deuce’s skin, sending shivers of excitement down his lover’s spine. “...and they bounce when you ride my cock. Just like a woman’s tits would.”

Deuce felt dizzy. Also, to his mortification, he found that heat was traveling south. It pooled delightfully in his groin. The heat boiled delightfully as it caused his cock to slowly engorge just from having Ace manhandle and talk dirty to him.

“You should put these to good use later, Sugar Tits.” Ace cooed the words in Deuce’s ear before pulling away and gave a playful upwards slap to each pec before speaking normally. “I have to get back to work. Love you, Deu!”

Deuce could only stand there, staring in horror as Ace walked away. He was humiliated by his boyfriend’s act of dominance. Yet, there was no denying just how tight his pants had become during the exchange. 

How had he gotten here from where he had started in life?!

~*~z~*~

“Ace, you know, they’re not made for this, right?” Deuce asked as he knelt before the other man. The plush rug cushioned Deuce’s knees as he waited patiently. He watched Ace take a seat on the edge of the bed. He submissively crawled forward as his lover’s leg spread wide. He dragged his nose and right cheek along the warm flesh of Ace’s inner thigh. A soft purring-like vibration was made with Deuce’s tongue out of habit. He nestled his body in close against Ace’s thigh. He opened his mouth and inhaled, just breathing in the other man’s calming musk.

He swallowed thickly as he stared at Ace’s cock. It was so long and handsome as it stood prominent and proud. A treasure to be jealous of. A work of art in Deuce’s mind. He instinctively leaned forward to swallow the glorious prize down but was stopped when his chin was lovingly lifted by the other man.

He looked up at the love of his life. Just staring for almost a minute, a small smile forming on his lips. His heart thumped, his pulse rushed, and his gaze grew soft. It there was one thing Deuce could do for the rest of his life, it was just stare in awe at Ace and take in his beauty. 

“C’mon, Cornflower, don’t give me that.” Ace gave a shy smile, adverting his eyes. His tanned cheeks grew flushed under Deuce’s watchful gaze. He never understood what that look of pure adoration in his lover’s eyes was for and why he deserved it. “Ge’ ta work, Handsome.”

“Yes, Sir.” Deuce licked his lips and leaned forward again. His eyes slipped closed as he pressed a kiss to the head of Ace’s cock. He sucked the tiniest bit on the slit to treasure just the essence of his lover’s taste. That duty fulfilled, he straightened up and leaned forward even more. He drew in a quaking breath as he settled his rattling thoughts. His skin felt hot, tingly, and he gasped loudly as his chest pressed up against his lover’s erection.

Ace’s cock was so hot, so silky smooth. It felt like an honor just to touch it, let alone pleasure it. Chest slicked the slightest bit with massage oil, Deuce moved against that hot erection. He loved how the ridge of the cockhead scraped with smooth friction against his sternum. He laid his hands on the side of his pecs and squished them together as best he could. His large chest muscles were firm but soft, perfect for providing others with pleasure. By pressing them together, he made a nice slick groove for Ace to fuck to his heart’s content. He wrinkled his nose cutely as his nipples hardened from the sensation and stood up perkily.

Deuce felt awkward and dumb but he rocked back and forwards again. He squinted one eye in humiliation as he felt the glorious drag of Ace’s cock slide between his tits. A mewl escaped him as he felt strong fingers card through his hair. His eyes fluttered and he leaned his head back, trying desperately to press into that perfect touch.

“F-feel good, Sir?” He asked, gasping as hot pre-cum dribbled on his chest and warmed his skin like a blessing. He longed to dip his head and lap it up so that none of Ace’s essence was wasted.

“Yeah, it does.” A deep groan caught in Ace’s throat. It rolled out, long and guttural. “Those are perfect tits, Bunny.”

The praise went straight to Deuce’s cock. Previously half-hard and drooping, his cock now stood fully erect. Ace’s fingers stroked under his chin, making his cock twitch excitedly. He shifted his weight, causing his thick plug to stimulate his love tunnel.

He changed tactics. When he rocked forward, he would go lower. This new position allowed him to swirl his tongue around Ace’s cockhead, lapping at the stream of pre-cum from the tip, before sliding back up. Ace’s pre-cum helping the searing slide of erection between the bountiful valley of his pectoral tits. 

Deuce was lost in the motion, drowning in sensation. His mind fogged slightly and he relaxed as he settled in his heaven. He lived for each thrust against his excited skin.

“Bunny, open your mouth. Gonna give you a treat.” Ace said. He groaned low and grabbed a fistful of Deuce’s hair, tugging just enough to excite but not enough to hurt.

“Thank you, Sir!” Deuce sluggishly looked up at Ace. He opened his mouth, tongue dipping out, as he just watched his lover. Ace blew him a kiss before thrusting twice more between Deuce’s tits. Upon the second thrust, Ace threw back his head and groaned. 

Delicious white burst forth from Ace’s cocktip, painting Deuce’s face. Deuce’s eyes fluttered as his hot treat hit his skin and landed on his tongue. He closed his mouth and savored his prize. He released his pecs and lowered his hands to the rug, not moving to clean his face. He looked up at Ace adoringly and opened his mouth obediently. A rubber ball gag was forced between his teeth and buckled behind his head. He sat there, head resting on Ace’s lap as his hair was stroked with the most tender of touches. Words of praise washed over him, filling his heart and soul. His neglected cock uselessly dribbled pre-cum on the rug. His anal pussy felt full but unstimulated, unimportant.

Deuce closed his eyes, he felt fulfilled and pleased in serving his lover’s pleasure.

~*~end~*~


End file.
